This invention relates to a nose pad for eye-glasses, particularly to one that is easy and quick to assemble, and low in cost.
A conventional nose pad for eyeglasses is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a connector 10, a nose pad body 11 and a pivotal block 100 as its main components.
The pivotal block 100 is welded on the connector 10, having a recess 101, a threaded hole 102 formed respectively in two opposite walls and communicating with the recess 101.
The nose pad body 11 has a block 110 fixed on a rear side and is having a through hole 111 and fitted in the recess 101. Then a screw N engages the threaded holes 102 and the through hole 111 of the block 110, pivotally connecting the nose pad body 11 to the connector 10. Thus the nose pad body 11 may be placed on the nose of a user, after being pivotally connected to the connector 10.
However, the known conventional nose pad requires time and work in assembling with the screw N. Further, the screw N may be lost, due to separating from the blocks 100 and 110 after a period of use.